Dream Kiss
by Aldrick
Summary: Matt Day dreams about near.
1. Chapter 1

Matt sat in the common room, He sat in complete silence except for the occasional peck from Near of a piece of puzzle entering the bigger picture.

He looked at the white child before him, the best and most hated student in the school.

He knew Near rarely did much but study his work and play up his puzzle. He in fact only saw the albino do something other than this two or three times.

"Like the time I watched him bathe.." Matt thought as a smile creased his goggled face.

Matt followed Nears every stiff move with lust filled eyes, the mere sight of the boy made him drift into a daydream…

"Matt..play me like your game.." Said Near edging up on Matt's growing member. The soft red quilt tickling there ankles.

"Near, Are you sure your ready for me?.." Matt said holding onto Near gently. "I wouldn't want to hurt you love.."

"I've always been ready Matt.." Near said with a smile as he returned the soft smile. "I give you my body Matt, be gentle.."

Matt looked at him with lusty eyes as he began to pull off his jeans..Then Near began slowly pulling off his own..

Matt leaned over to near and kissed him sweetly on the lips, pulling off Nears underwear right off his white legs. He began to turn him gently around with one hand and he pulled off his own boxers with another.

"Okay Near my love, just tell me if I hurt you.."

Matt took out his member and slowly began to penetrate into Near.

"Hnn..!!" Near moaned as he clenched up a bundle of the red quilt. "M-matt!" Near said shaking all over. "It..It hurts!.." he said in a whisper.

Matt gasped, "Want me to stop?" Matt said with a halt.

"N..Never.." Near gasped with heavier shakes. "Matt…Matt..Matt?" Near whispered.

"Matt? Matt?..Something wrong?" Near said pecking matt on the shoulder.

"Wha..what? Matt shook all over and saw he was suddenly back in the common room.

"Oh..It was all a dream..a wonderful dream.." Matt said with a sigh.

"What was?" Near asked.

"Nothing Near..Nothing.."


	2. Chapter 2

I've actually had people ask for MORE. I'm touched, really. ;u;

Well I hope you like chapter two off Dream Kiss. 3

---------------

Matt looked up at his ceiling fan in his room, slightly dazed by its spiral motion. He remembered his vivid dream from a few weeks before, but more so the feeling of Nears soft skin touching is shoulder to wake him up from his fantasy. He needed more of this feeling, this bubbling fuzzy feeling in his chest that made him so weak but yet so strong.

He sighed, He wanted to protect the fragile bodied boy that teased his imagination. He wanted to hold him in his arms and caress his lips. But alas, he would probably never get the opportunity.

He got up and decided to jog his thoughts away from this longing by taking a stroll. He passed through the hall and ran into Mello. "What are you doing up?! I thought you were playing your games!.. Never mind, just get the fuck out of my way!" And shoved through him. He didn't expect to get a different response, or be able to get a word in edge wise. He was always so stern and quick.

Matt just shook his head and continued on, if he was supposed to follow him he didn't.

Finding a nice seat he sat him self down and leaned against the window ledge behind him. Night was falling upon him, and a beautiful one it was.

He sighed, the stars pale glow reflected the glass. Pale, just like Near. Just like Nears soft body and whole being. The soft downy white hair and non-pigmented skin, the tight smooth ass he had seen only once before spying on him in the bath. He remembered the scene well..

It was dark, and all he could hear was the hum of water and the brisk splashes of suds falling to the floor. There was the angel on earth he had wanted.

"Where did I put my soap.." Near rustled around himself, not noticing the eyes in the crack of the curtain. "I know I brought it.."

His soft body shifted in the darkness, wet hair flailing water onto the walls. His soft skin oozed with bubbles. His legs small and delicate, butt smooth and tight with a big angry bruise on the side. He looked so tender, so fragile.

Matt imagined what it would be like to enter inside of his secret lover, his one being that he may never be with in his life.

It all ended to soon. The water stopped, and he was getting out. Time to scram.

The door was closed loudly and left near there wondering, who was in there with him?..

"Matt.. ..Matt.. MATT YOU FUCKTARD, GET TO BED!" Mello hit him hard on the cheek and the bliss was gone. "Gah, I can't believe you sometimes. Your so predictable. If a teacher caught you and me out here, we'd both be in deep shit. Come on."

Matts limp body stood up and followed Mello, "That punch really hurt ya'know\…"


End file.
